Bloody Killer
by gh0st3
Summary: Shiki is no stranger to this world after he slept with her. He made his fulfill duty to protect Arcuied and their threats were no longer against them until now. Now he is back with his usual business. He learned the Empire is up against them and now he is willing to fight against them. He had many allies to fight against them whenever he might've needed them.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything else. All of their original contents belongs to their authors.**

 **I hope you enjoy to read this.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Uninvited Guest and Decisions

A lone boy and his cat walking on the road. There are no horse carriages were coming by until he heard two footsteps from his behind. He would pretend to walk because he is wearing his blindfold and act like blind. He continues to walk until he heard an unknown voice until he felt his shoulder was being grabbed.

"Wait! It's dangerous to walk alone with your cat. You're blind, aren't you? At least let us help you."

"Oh no, you don't have to. I was on my way to Capital because I don't know where am I going."

"Leave it to us! We can guide you there. Before we go, is there anyone else that you know in Capital?"

"Nope. I was hoping to go there on my own."

"No. You're blind and you're going need your hand otherwise you'll run onto bandit or even worse."

"Sounds right. Looks like I do need your hand to take me to Capital. Almost forget, what's your name? My name is Shiki Tohno. Just call my first name."

"My name is Sayo and my idiot friend, Ieyasu. We have a task to save our village. Unfortunately our friend, Tatsumi was separate from us due to bandit's ambush."

"You're calling me as an idiot!"

"And you're being slack off!"

They both glare at each other while Shiki starts to laugh softly. With his laugh made them stop before Shiki spoke.

"You sure remind me of my old friend. And I may ask you is to guide me to Capital because there is something very important that I need to finish."

"Sure! Leave it to us!" said Ieyasu, putting his fist on his own chest before they proceed to Capital.

* * *

They reach Capital without trouble. Shiki is about to leave before Sayo ask him.

"Do you have any friends who live here?" said Sayo, asking him if he had.

"Ah, my friend. I haven't seen him a long time ago. I suppose I have to pay for his visit."

"And will you be ok on your own? Because you're blind?" said Ieyasu, start being worried if Shiki goes anywhere with his trouble.

"Don't worry. I could ask the guards to guide me."

"Phew, it's good news. And I have a questio-" before the crowd starts flooding around with them. Once the crowd stops flooding as they noticed Shiki was not there anymore.

Meanwhile, Shiki is standing on the roof, gave them with his smile while Sayo and Ieyasu were looking for him until they give up their search.

"Told you. I should be fine on my own. Too bad, I'm not letting you involved with my work. I guess it's time for me to work." said Shiki, turn away before making his move on his first night.

* * *

Shiki sat on the floor near to barrack along with her familiar cat, Len. He stroke on her on her back before she fells asleep. He sure made his mess with his own work after he made his rumor spread like a fire. Lucky for him, they were unable to find his description and decide to leave his name...actually not the real name. Leaving his True title behind. He heard a footstep is walking toward to him. He knew he had to act as he lifts his head, raising his right arm before scratching Len's head.

"Would you like to take my fortune? Only one silver would be enough."

"Oh I didn't know you were the fortune teller." said an unknown voice which it could be younger. Possibility the same age as Ieyasu.

Shiki got a silver coin as he put it in his pocket and start to ask him, "Give me your right hand. And your name too."

"My name is Tatsumi. And I would like to know what my future holds me," said Tatsumi, gave his right hand to him.

"Tatsumi. A pleasure name. Your parents might've made the right decisions."

"I never knew my own parents. I was raised in my village as an orphanage and old man gave me a name."

"Sounds like he is a nice person. Ok, Tatsumi...I see you're fighting who is someone else is stronger than you are. And you have your charm to protect you?"

"You mean this?" said Tatsumi, pulling his charm out from his pocket.

"Then keep it on your left on your breast pocket, just in case. The best thing for you is to go right now."

"Oh right and thanks for this," said Tatsumi, putting his charm inside of his left breast pocket as he goes his way to enlist an Imperial Army.

While Shiki start chuckle, knowing they won't accept him as a fool. He waits for five minutes until he heard someone else kicked Tatsumi out from Barracks.

Tatsumi shouted, "WAIT, YOU CAN AT LEAST TEST ME!"

"STOP MESSING AROUND! YOU NEED TO WIN RAFFLE FOR EVEN BECOMING SOLDIER!" said angry old man, lecturing him, "APPLICATIONS ARE FLOODING IN BECAUSE OF RECESSION! WE CAN'T BE LOOKING OUT EACH AND EVERYONE! THERE IS ALSO A LIMIT TO HOW MANY WE CAN HIRE!"

Tatsumi was surprised when the recruits were flooding in. He didn't know they were going join Imperial Army to protect this place.

"Wha...? Really?"

"IF YOU GOT IT, SCRAM FUCKING BRAT!"

The next moment an angry old man slammed his door behind, leaving Tatsumi stunning about his future. Poor him, he doesn't know where to start until Shiki approach him before a woman approach Tatsumi.

"Hey there," said an unknown with a feminine voice, "You seem troubled, young lad. Should this onee-san here lend you a hand?"

Shiki knew he had to pretend to be blind again. He casually approaches to them until he touches her shoulder.

"Tatsumi, is it you?"

"No. Tatsumi is next to me. And you are?"

"My name...I've forgotten my own name long ago. I can't remember it. And don't mind me with my cat, because I used to take care of her. Her name is Len." said, Shiki, not wanting to reveal his real name to her.

She looks at Shiki's familiar and pats her head. She meows before she walks back to Shiki as she climbs to reach his shoulder.

"Your cat is lovely. My name is Leone. And what sort of business do you have with us?"

"I believe Tatsumi needs our help after I gave him a fortune. And now it's my turn to owe him."

* * *

Leone drank more than three times while Tatsumi and Shiki were disgusted with her personality. Shiki is not a kind of heavy drinker, nor Tatsumi is. Shiki never ate his food since they bother never ask him what he wants.

"I've got a contract in the army. If you show him some money, right away!"

"I see...would this be enough?" said Tatsumi, taking his huge amount of money bag from his backpack.

"What about you, bud?"

"Me? Truth to be told, I don't really know much since I tried to join this army before I've gone blind all this year." said Shiki, made up with his lie since he knew she is going to take Tatsumi's money and run away,"If you have a connection with your army, then how are you going to give him a money? To support for your army's cause?"

Leone almost raises her eyebrow. It seems like as if he saw through her mind. To be frank, he would guess anything else what he wants.

"You're right. My army does need some fund because we can train people to use the right tools."

"Mmm...If you say so, then I don't have any problem with your army. Anyway, you can go and fund your army. I feel like we will meet again for this time."

She gave them with her smile as she took Tatsumi's money to fund her army.

"I'll give this money to my boss. In meantime, I'll settle this. So wait for me here." said Leone, gave them for her smile as she waves them.

She finally left this bar while Tatsumi sits on his chair, waiting for her to come back. Shiki start laughing at him while Tatsumi looks at him with his curiosity and starting to ask him, "What are you laughing at? Is there something that I don't know of?"

"Are you stupid? She obviously scams you for your money!" said Shiki, trying to remind him that Tatsumi was being scammed.

"Wait what? You're lying! She would never scam me!"

"Perhaps, look at you. You're broke and how are you going to pay for it? Now you are being stuck in here, to clean this up."

"He is right. It's your fault that your money has been taken. And you know what? I've got few dishes for you to wash them all." said the owner of the bar, wiping his glass before finishing it, "And you, I know you and you don't have to pay for it. I'll take your word for this after what you did."

"My pleasure. I trust you didn't have the problem with your work?"

"Y...yes there is no problem. And you kid, I want you to wash all of this dishes!"

* * *

Tatsumi and Shiki walk out from the pub this late night while Tatsumi is being down, along with his little money left. He looks so gloomy and being down while Shiki tried to cheer him up.

"Don't worry. We'll find her and get your money back. Don't ya think, kiddo?"

"I get it. I get it. By the way, why don't you tell me your name? I suspect you don't want to give your real name to her?" said Tatsumi, trying to regain his sense.

"Right. This is the last thing that I'll tell you is my name. Shiki Tohno. Please call my first name because I don't want to be called 'mister'." said Shiki, smiling at him before he chuckles a little bit.

"And lastly, that owner...it seems he knew you. Let me guess...he owes you?"

"He owes me? Hahaha. You could say...a secret trade. But I can't give you lots of details for you unless the time is right."

Once they were being stopped by two people were looking for their trouble. They were smiling as if they're looking for Tatsumi's or Shiki's money and now they're going to make them give up for their money.

"Look at you, two walking around here." said skinny man.

"Give it to us." said fat man, gave them with his chuckles, "Oh, of course, that's an order."

While Tatsumi and Shiki gave them with their dead look before looking at each other as they shrug as they were able to defeat them without the problem. They were able to walk away without their scratch.

"Don't you think they're an idiot?"

"I really hope they are."

They continue to wander around until Tatsumi stop as he looks over a huge building.

"What's wrong Tatsumi? Looking for something?"

"My friends...I was wondering how they were doing. Do you think they already did arrive this Capital before me?"

He feels like as if he knew them "I don't know. Who are your friends that you mentioned this before?"

"Sayo and Ieyasu."

Sounds like Shiki and Len knew them from their first day while Len in her cat form looks at him with her eyes. The next thing Len decide to walk around on Tatsumi's legs as she purrs so that he will notice.

"Oh, Len." said Tatsumi, pick her up as he pats her head," She is cute, isn't she?"

"Oh, my. I think you better be careful with your words because she doesn't like it," said Shiki, smiling at him.

Len scratch Tatsumi's face before she jumps down as she walks toward besides with him.

"Hey that's mean, Len!" said Tatsumi, decide to follow him.

While they continue to walk until Tatsumi is being tired as he sat on the floor, "Shiki, I think we need rest because I don't have money to pay for our vacant."

He is about to speak before they heard the horse is coming on their way until they stop. He heard someone who spoke with a feminine voice, "Don't they have the place to stay? How unfortunate."

"Again, my lady?" said an unknown guard, concerning with her safety.

"Can't help it." said an unknown lady as she steps down from her carriage,"That's my nature."

* * *

Shiki had a good rest after they had long talk with them last night. It seems he suspect Aria's family used to lure unsuspect people to deliver someone else. Looks like he is going to investigate later.

He is about to leave this before he forgets to take his Shroud of Martin to cover his eyes. He remembers when Zelretch gave him a Shroud to him when his eyes become stronger than his old glasses or known as 'Mystic Eyes Killer'. If Zeltretch hadn't, then Shiki would've becoming crazy until he'll die. Shiki doesn't know where it comes from and he would've to ask Zelretch where he obtains it from somewhere else. It's too late for him to ask. He properly suspects he must've stolen and duplicated it from the church before replacing it without having them being suspicious.

He remembers his traveling when he used to look for Arcuied somewhere in Europe because he had a hard time to find her until that old man guides him before Shiki eliminate vampire's threat.

And now Arcuied's castle is safe and sound and he became her guardian to protect her until...he doesn't know what to do afterward. All is he knew he had to check Twenty-Seven Dead Apostle Ancestors or you can call them as DAA for short. Too bad, Choas, Roa, Wallace, and Einnashe are already dead and looking for their replacements. All explain is going to be long until his time come. Therefore, he already did eliminate Lourve and his children and took his possession as a prize before Barthomeloi and her force arrive about seven months ago. Or did he forget it? It doesn't matter whether he forget it or not.

He put his Shroud of Martin to cover his eyes as he notices his lines become thin and doesn't have a problem whenever he could kill them if he could unwind and wind his eyes and let his 'other' do his work whenever he might need him.

Once he finishes tie on his back as he left this room before calling Aria's guard for his guide.

"Oh, you're the person that Aria took you and your friend in?"

"Ah yes. I would like to know where Tatsumi has gone?"

"I think you missed them because they've gone out for shopping."

"If it is, then I have a favor to ask." said Shiki, took his deep breath before he let his air out, "I would like to go out for a walk."

* * *

Shiki and Aria's guard were walking outside beside to the Emperor's castle. It seems there was too much crowd than he was expecting.

"I have a question, Shiki."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Why did you wear your blindfold? Is it because of your religion?"

He starts chuckle with his question as he answers, "Apparently no. I don't have religion because I wasn't born with this. I had a terrible accident when I was young."

"Oh sorry to hear about this. One day you will get your sights back!" said guard, trying to cheer him.

"And I have a question about this posters. I would like to know what are they."

"You mean them on the walls?"

"Yes."

"They're Night Raid. They are the group of the assassin and they usually kill their high ranking or wealthy individual in this Capital on every night."

Sounds like they're getting way on Shiki's work and didn't want to deal with them this night. Thankfully he didn't encounter them past three days ago since he started his killing spree. If he did encounter them, then there would have been a huge problem with him since he had made his city in half to make them work for him.

"And another poster has appeared with an unknown face past three days ago. His name is Satsujinki. The rumor is he killed no more than 15 people, including some people disappearing without traces."

"Don't they have their information on Satsujinki? Any witnesses?" said Shiki, knew he is right next to him. And it's false fact that he never killed 15 people. The fact is, he killed no more than 20 threats. You never know when Aria invited a serial killer to your home because she managed to screw this up.

"None. No witness and nothing. He disappears into thin air, just like that. No information from him or his organization. He is like...you know as if he is being rogue from Night Raid."

"Sounds like he is bad news. And one last question...what if he harms her when she needs you?"

"Of course, I'm going to shield her with my life!"

They kept walking until they found Tatsumi and Aria along with her several guards. It seems Tatsumi carried lots of her shopping bags. It seems as if Aria is enjoying herself along with Tatsumi.

"So what's next?" said Shiki, smiling by himself, knowing he is going to start his work this tonight.

* * *

Aria's father is no longer able to move from his chair. With his limbs has been cut off so that he can't run away from Shiki.

"One last question...who is your supplier? I'm not kind of being a nice person...it would be a shame if I could cut you into pieces. Lucky for him, he'll leave my decisions for him." said Shiki, reading his book to look for his information before dropping it on the floor.

"Please...anything else, but my wife and my daughter...Plea-" before Shiki cut him as he put his finger on his mouth.

"Shhh...You don't have to. You wife and Aria will share the same fate as you are. Maybe I should ask her once I'll find her." said Shiki as he cut his head as it falls to the ground.

Once he left his room to find his wife and Aria in this mansion. It wouldn't be hard for him to find them before Night Raid comes in. He heard someone is walking far and she never notice Shiki's presence. Sounds like his wife is enjoying for her 'hobby.'

He made his run without making his sound as he cut her into half, head, neck and waist. She never notices until she is no longer walk anymore before her body parts fell on the floor.

"And now for Aria...Let's get this job done." said Shiki, start walking as he noticed Night Raid is here already, "Tch, too late. I'll play along as well."

He starts running until Tatsumi is standing there as he notices Shiki is running toward to him.

"Tatsumi, what's going on here? I need to know!"

"They're here...It's Night Raid. We have to leave to meet Aria!"

Tatsumi grab Shiki's hand as they made their run, "They are targeting people because they are wealthy. I don't know what are they after for."

They kept running until they found Aria along with her bodyguard. The next thing he notices that the boy is blind and he can't do anything else. Which this leaves Tatsumi as bait to give them for their time.

"You! We'll run to the warehouse and wait for the guards to arrive. You have to stop the enemy for us in meantime!" said, guard, as they ran to the warehouse to leave Tatsumi behind to deal with them.

While Shiki starts to smile that he is able to get close to them before he raises his blindfold to expose his right eye as he looks at guard's eyes. While the guard is being frozen as Shiki made his move without a word. Shiki decides to leave him to give them for his time before the guard turns around to give them for Shiki's time.

He starts running toward to Aria before he grabs her neck as he lifts her while she kicks her leg frantically. He start to smile at her before asking her, "Tell me...who is your supplier? I can guarantee to let you go if you could give me a name."

"Y...you...what are...you doing?" said Aria, trying to scratch Shiki's hand which she is unable to fight him back.

"Oh right, it seems you invite a serial killer to your home while you had your fun with them. I suppose you already know what happens to your parents. For the last time, I'm going to ask you. Who. Is. Your. Supplier?"

"Please don't kill me! I'll tell you! Please let me go and I can write the names for you!"

Shiki let her go as he gave him his paper and pen to her as she writes on the list frantically as she is willing to finish. She finishes her list as she gave the list back to him.

"Please don't kill me!"

He took it as he put it in his pocket before he covers his right eye as he heard there were two footsteps were behind on him. It seems he finish his work before he turns at them.

"Satsujinki...it seems you killed them before us. Tell us what is your objective?"

"Oh my it is quite rude for you not introducing your name." said Shiki, "Oh by, the way, my real name is Shiki Tohno...you best to remember my name. And I should ask you...would you kindly let me go?"

She raises her sword against him before responding, "My name is Akame. And I shall remember your name too. You are not my target, but you got my way to kill her."

Shiki smile at her as he reverses his knife before making his stance. He almost forgets about Aria as he notices she tried to crawl away from them. He decides to cut Aria's legs so that she doesn't run anymore.

"AHHHHH! MY LEGS!"

He ignores her scream before he heard from Tatsumi. It seems he survived to fight against her. But he was ultimately ignored by her before she makes her way.

"Shiki, what sort of meaning is this?!" said Tatsumi.

Akame made her move before Shiki vanish from her eyes. From her reaction that she is surprised that Shiki is able to vanish. She stops her movement before she felt her ribs is being kicked by Shiki. She is about to swerve her sword on right before he is able to deflect her sword without touching the lines. He reverses his knife as he punches her stomach before she jumps back. The next thing she made her move on the right side before Shiki is able to intercept her as he raises his knife to make his cut. With Akame's reaction, she is able to use her sword to deflect Shiki's knife as he punches her stomach as she drops her sword on the ground. Shiki picks Akame's sword as he points at her, "Akame, your title is One-Shot Killer. This sword used to kill these people. You know this poison kills people am I right?"

While Leone came from the mansion as she felt her disappointment that someone else did kill them before Night Raid. She didn't have her time to find out who did and planning to meet them outside until she recognizes two of them. Tatsumi is being surprised by Akame and...another person? No, wait! She knew him from this before. He never gave his name to Leone due to his suspicious. She assumes he is the one who did kill them. She never realizes until Night Raid stumble on killer's work...His name is Satsujinki.

"It's pointless to fight against me. You have to give up unless you want to chase me. Then you're welcome to try it if you like." said Shiki, still holding Akame's sword as he continues to points at her.

"Impossible... I was defeated by a mere killer? Don't tell me...you're a highly trained assassin?"

"I may be an assassin. Think of me as a freelance guy... But I may look alike as a serial killer. Blame him because he is enjoying his killing."

"And someone tells me what's going on here?!" said Tatsumi as he shouted at Akame and Shiki which they completely forget about him.

"Oh we forget about you and Leone too." said Shiki, decide to let them slide, "I think Night Raids are going to explain to Tatsumi better than I do."

* * *

Shiki sat near to a lone tree along with his companion, Len. He is being relaxed when he is around with her.

"Don't you think I made my decisions right? Thought I didn't want to pair anyone else after we agreed?"

She starts meow as she stretches on her back before she walks away from him.

"I thought so," said Shiki before he heard another footstep from his behind,"What is it?"

"I just want to say...thank you for letting me kill her."

"After your friends died in front of you?"

He sat on the grass next to him, "Yes. After I learned their true color and now we are living in this cruel world. What about you? It seems as if you already knew about this."

"Me? Been here a long time ago...can't remember how long was it. Like I said this before, I'm just a freelance assassin who is willing to kill everyone for...I don't know what to say, fun? Nah it's not the right word. It's just something else."

He is about to speak before he felt his head is being heavy and...soft? He jumps far as he turns at her, "WHOA! WHAT'RE YOU DOING THIS SUDDEN?!"

"Take it easy, pal. Looks like I found you at this time. Have you made your decisions to join this Night Raid?"

"LIKE I SAID-"

"What about you, Shiki?" said Leone, ignore him as he shouts at her.

"Me? I'm sure you already know my answer."

"Ha...You're just too tough to convince you. Anyway, I'll have you to tour around this hideout!" said Leone, grab Tatsumi as she rubs his hair.

"Hey! MY NECK!" said Tatsumi, trying to free by himself as they both walk toward to their hideout.

"Hmph, looks like I'll have to stick with you as well."

* * *

They made their way to a large room with a long table inside and a girl with purple hair sitting there, reading her book.

"Hey, Sheele!"

"Oh hey, Leone. Are these two new recruiters?" said a girl with purple hair while she is holding her book.

"Yup," said Leone shouted back with her little excitement.

"Have they made their decisions to join?"

"Not yet," said Leone, "Maybe you could encourage them to join us."

"Ah, I see. Looks like you know our hideout. If you don't join us, then we'll kill you."

"Ohhh...I would love you to try," said Shiki, gave her with his smile.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

They both turn their head as they noticed a girl with pink hair, "LEONE! WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN HERE?"

"Oh them? Tatsumi is our recruiter and Satsu...no Shiki, he is kinda hard to deal with since he has more experience than us," said Leone, trying to reassure her as much as she could.

"I'm not buying it! And they haven't gotten their permission from our boss!" said a girl with pink hair before she looks at them, "Nope. They don't fit me as an assassin. By judging their looks, they better off to gone to labor."

"Heh...I'm sure you've already got your guts...Would you rather for being cut into seventeen pieces? Huh?" said Shiki, grasps his hands on her neck as if he is choking her.

The moment she is unable to move, nor her voice came out. She really wants to scream but no voice came out from her. She is about to close her eyes before shaking by Leone.

"Mine, are you ok? I tried to call you and you didn't respond to me."

Mine came back with her sense along with her reality. She looks at Shiki, standing beside with Tatsumi while he played with his knife. She widens her eyes which she realizes that person is dangerous. She decides to keep her mouth shut and kept on her acting as she left this room.

* * *

Leone introduced everyone to Tatsumi and Shiki while they kept walking as the trio stop as they saw Akame is sitting there, cooking her Evilbird. The next thing that he noticed she is eating Evilbird's leg before she notices Leone's presence.

"Hey isn't that an Evilbird? Did she hunt on her own?" said Tatsumi, being surprise the fact is she is able to hunt on her own.

"Yes. Akame grew up in the wild since she had her rough childhood," said Leone while she closes her eyes as she smiles.

"Mmm...Compare with my previous clan, my own father never taught me any art of assassination before someone else took me in," said Shiki, scratching his hair while Leone and Tatsumi look at him with their eyes, "What? Like I said this before, I was never trained as an assassin until she changes my life."

"And you're going to join us, Satsujinki?" said Akame, eating her food while she stares at him.

"What should I say? Then I would respectfully refuse to join your band because I have my own work which you can't involve with me," said Shiki, gave her a shrug.

"It's real shame if you would join us to fight against Empire, then we could use your skill for good."

"Aren't you suppose to be excited?" said Leone, while she eats her food.

"Oh, by the way, the boss is back," said Akame, gave her point to their boss eating her food before she gave them with her wave. From Shiki's perspective, he noticed that a woman had her right eyepatch and a mechanical arm which he assumes she fought someone else from her previous mission. Perhaps she is a leader of Night Raid and willing to ask Shiki to join Night Raid. He knew he doesn't want to join any group which he prefers to work alone unless necessary.

"Shiki, are you listening?"

He didn't realize his mind went somewhere else until he didn't notice Leone was being scared by her own boss before she scolds her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tatsumi. My mind has been blank. What is it?"

"We are going back to their hideout because we are going to tell our stories," said Tatsumi, following them back to their hideout as Shiki follows them.

They've gone back to the hideout with entire of the team inside the room where they met Sheele earlier. Shiki observes the room while everyone listens to Tatsumi's story. The woman introduced her name as Najenda spoke.

"I see." said Najenda as she moves her left eye as she looks at Shiki, "And you're Satsujinki, aren't you? From what I heard you made yourself as being famous killer. Plus your real name is Shiki Tohno."

"Oh please don't call me because it is embarrassing. Shiki is fine or whenever you feel like to call me," said Shiki

"And it doesn't make you as a killer. What I heard from Akame, it seems you have experience as an assassin. Three days ago, I sent my agents to look for you, however, you vanish like thin in the air. Plus you killed 15 people apart from our targets and non-targets."

"Actually 20." All of them look at him with their confusion look before Shiki explain.

"I made people disappear without traces. If you're asking me how then I can't tell you."

"All right. I have a few questions, where did you learn your skill?"

"Truth to be told...I wasn't taught as an assassin since I was young before someone else took me in. My father...no...my real father taught me to 'make people live' before killing people. I didn't become an assassin until she changed my life."

"Sounds weird. The weirder that I've heard your story," said Najenda, noticing Shiki is wearing his blindfold which it makes him as blind. You can't judge their looks because they used to hide with their looks, "You were able to fight against Akame due to your superior agility and your knife, it looks like an ordinary fruit knife to me which leads to the next question, what Teigu do you possess?"

"Nothing. Just an unordinary assassin guy with the fruit knife." he quickly made no hesitation, pulling his switchblade as he threw it at her before she caught it with her left hand.

"What's this?" Najenda examines Shiki's knife.

"Just a memento from my dead clan. It's not very important for me to remind from my own dead clan."

"Mmm...Nanatsu-Yoru was known as Nanaya, Seven Nights. Your last name is Tohno, but it's not Nanaya?" said Najenda, gave his knife back to him.

"He is on another side whenever I might've needed him. It is too complicated to explain everything that I've got."

"First time I've seen someone who fights against an enemy with a knife. Usually, they were good with their close quarter combat against their targets. Normally the soldiers may be able to deal with them, except you," said Bulat.

"And one last question, what about your eyes?" said Najenda, noticing that Shiki is hiding behind his eyes and she wants to know what his eye looks like. Maybe he had Teigu eyes inside of his head?

Shiki starts to laugh like crazy from Najenda's question, causing them were being uncomfortable. At least they were going to prepare against Shiki in case, it might've happened.

"My eyes? Heh, if you want to know what my eyes look like, then I can't really tell you." said Shiki, "If you ask me more question, then I would suggest you better drop them and pick another topic."

"Right. I better not ask about your eyes anymore. Anyway, Tatsumi, I understand your situation completely when your friends died in front of you. And would you like to join our Night Raid?" said Najenda, looking at him.

While Tatsumi's mind went being blank before responding, "Oh I'm sorry! I've been blanked. And you're saying I'm going to join your group? What if I refuse?"

"Unfortunately, we can't let you go otherwise you have to work as labor in our workshop. Except for Satsujinki. And I would like to know your thoughts of capital."

"Originally...we were supposed to save my village because we were planning to become famous. Instead, my village hit a poverty and suffering too much. I do think this Capital is rotting like as if they were living in hell without having them noticing."

She turns her head as she gave her question to Shiki, "And what about you, Shiki? Will you be joining us?"

"I do have my own goal is to eliminate their problems and have them to remind them for not fuck this up against me and my benefactor. And here is my answer..." said Shiki, pausing his own words before he gave them with his big grin to Najenda and the member of Night Raids.

* * *

 **Author's notes: Done! I wrote this story no more than 5k words for almost two weeks before I have to finish this. Fuuuuu...with this lore almost blew my mind and I was unable to put them together since I was going to put some fate series in this AKG. And now I'm being torn aside on which one was it and decide to use the old one.**

 **It won't be easy to write this story no more than 5k words otherwise I'll have to pull all-night to write this story.**

 **P.S. I'm kinda being suck with this fight scene too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any Akame Ga Kill or Tsukihime. It all belongs to respective creators. I hope you enjoy with this story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Monster among men

"...No. I don't plan to join your tiny bands because I can handle on my own," said Shiki, turns around as he is about to walk away before Lubbock and Bulat were standing on his way. It seems they never let him leave when Shiki knew where Night Raid is.

"Do you think I could let you leave here alive? I don't think you could," said Najenda, still holding her cigar in her mouth while she puffs her smoke.

"And how are you going to..." said Shiki, made his move toward to Najenda with their blink eyes. They never notice until they saw Shiki is pointing his tip of a knife at Najenda's face, "...deal with me? Like how you taught your old dogs with new tricks?"

With Lubbock, Bulat and the rest of Night Raid members were being surprised as he made his move fast before they drew their weapons against Shiki.

Before he made his threat against Night Raid members, "One move, then my knife will poke her to death. Don't you want me to repeat this again?"

They made no response and never made their move. It wasn't until Najenda spoke, "It seems I underestimate you. The question is; why didn't you kill me?"

He lowers his knife as he put it in his pocket, "Not unless you're something else. Therefore, I would like to have Night Raids back off from my goal. If you're planning to interfere with me, then you will understand with your consequence."

She raises both of her hands in the air, "I don't plan to if our path meets again, then I might force to recruit you again."

He smiles as he turns to continue to walk away normally. He reaches toward the door before Night Raid members step back from Shiki's distance. Once he stops his paces before making his comments, "And I think you need to quit your smoking It's bad for your health."

Najenda's cigarette was cut in half as it drops on the ground before anyone notice. With their eyes widened before they notice Shiki is not there anymore and his cat is still with Night Raid members.

"Damn it! To think he cut my cigarette. Lubbock, I would like to know where he has gone." said Najenda, took out her cigarette from her mouth. It seems her top was clean cut without making it mess.

"Mmm...I don't know. And he never trips my wires. Damn! He is good to avoid my wires while he is wearing his blindfold." said Lubbock.

"And he left his cat behind? So who is going to take care of her?"

* * *

 **Nighttime**

Shiki wanders around at this late night. This area seems very quiet as if they were living peacefully under the Empire's control. He knew there were lots of corrupts were living in this city too. He does not care if the living humans or vampires were on his way because he knew there is a rule that can apply to Shiki's action.

He used to go hunting Dead Apostle with Arcuied long time ago. He couldn't leave her alone when she originally asked him to be her shield. He originally thought he was being hallucinated until he didn't. He had a much precious memory of his lover when he spent his time with her. To make her being happy so that he could teach her so many things. Not teaching her to become an animal.

At the end, Roa made Arcuied become monster and took her life before he remembers everything went into hell. Back when he wasn't himself anymore, neither was Nanaya too. Someone else took over him that he didn't know. Maybe he already did mastered his long-lost technique assassination or his another personality already did jump in to take over without warning.

More importantly, he remembers about his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception when she mentioned that he somehow borrow or stole the power from someone else after he had an accident. Ah... an accident is a cover story which Tohno clans already did. And he knew the story very well after he regained his memory from his 'accident'. His Mystic Eyes of Death Perception is becoming very mysterious to him. Unlike the Tohno clan did have. Nor his Nanaya clan too. And there were other three clans that he didn't know of. He vividly remembers that he read Makihisa's diary before he died.

His real father used to visit another clan that he didn't know of. And there is no reason for him to visit another clan because he is being stranger to other clans. He finally kept moving on and decide not wanting to find out his own background or his heritage.

Until he stops moving, turning his head on the right as he notices there were two men and a woman. It seems as if they're harassing her without reasons. The next thing that he notices two of them had numerous lines and a human being. It seems his hunting has started already.

He walks toward to them before he masks his presence which they were unaware of his presence. He took his knife out from his pocket to ensure he is preparing for everything.

"Aww...come on, we are not hurting you."

"Please! Stop, I told you and I don't want to come with you!" said a woman with her teary eyes.

"Heh, we can take her fo-" before his sentence stop him as he felt his back was being stabbed. The next thing his whole body turned into ash and leaves his clothes behind before the woman fell down with her butt on the ground. The next thing she widens her eyes before she covers her mouth with both of her hands.

"Wh...what the hell have you done?! Don't you know who we are?!" said man, turning at him as he is about to attack him. Before Shiki made his move on the right as he cut his right arm with his blink eyes.

"AHHHH! My arm!"

"You know why did you pick her up? To take her for your boss's supply?" said Shiki, smiling at him as he kneels both of his knees, "Then what should I do with you?"

"Then what the hell are you?" said panicked man, trying to stop his blood since he is trying to reattach his arm which it is unable to stick together.

"Haven't you met your own death? I would suggest you better run," said Shiki, still smiling at him which it causes him to run away as he leaves his arm behind.

"Heh...and you better forget about this...incident," said Shiki, lifting up his right eye to reveal his blue eye to a panicked woman.

The next thing the woman felt being terrified as she starts scream hysterical, "NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" she starts crying and screaming at the same time as Shiki disappear from her sight to continue to pursue the injured man.

* * *

 **Next afternoon...**

Shiki drank his coffee peacefully as he gracefully put his cup on the table as he starts to hear their rumors.

"They found her? What did she say?"

"Nothing. From what I heard she becomes...mentally unstable. No words from their official as well."

"And have you heard about Syndicates? Because they managed to destroy them!"

"What? Impossible! I only heard one. Plus there are no survivors in there and I practically think it's Satsujinki."

"Wasn't it Night Raid did destroy them? I don't think it's his doing because it takes more than six people to destroy them."

"No. It's not them. It's him. There's no mistake that he practically did this by himself to kill nobles and high ranks too."

And they kept talking more about Satsujinki's rumor while he sat behind and listening to their talking. He took his sip from his cup before he noticed an unfamiliar person who took his seat from his opposite side.

"Hello, Shiki. How have you been doing?"

"Merem, I thought you were still collecting your artifacts?" said Shiki, putting his coffee on the table as he continues to speak, "If you're asking me and Arcuied were doing fine, then I'm still eliminating these pest problems."

"I still am. Though I heard you made your contact with Night Raid, didn't you?" said Merem, still smiling at him before he raises his hand to waitress. She came over to Shiki's table as she asks Merem for a drink. In the end, Merem would like to take Shiki's same coffee. She left without hurry to make Merem's coffee.

"Yes, I did. I never wanted to make myself to work with another team. You do know me very well."

"And other 'side' too," said Merem, reminding him not to forget Shiki's side.

"I know and I'm still taming him since he went overboard a bit. By the way, what are you doing in here?"

"I came here to check to see how were you and...Nanaya doing," said Merem, noticing that waitress got his coffee as she put it on the table before she left to attend somewhere else.

"I bet this Church let you go to check on me? Looks like they're trying to be nice with me and Arcueid unless they'll look for their trouble against me or Arcueid."

"I know they are trying not to. And how is your investigation going?"

"Mmm...Nothing much. I had a chat with him and he gave me a few connections against Klein Steiners. Apparently, he is rogue magus whose trying to become Dead Apostle Ancestor and failed. And he is being suspect to summon his ritual in this Capital. If he did succeed, then it will become sixth Holy Grail War."

"Right, it's been 1,500 years ago ever since I've heard of this Holy Grail War back in Fuyuki. No one did succeed to win their war and they didn't. Remember you're a member of 7th Dead Apostle Ancestor and Second-in-Command of the 3rd because it's your job to hunt him down in order to prevent this war."

"Didn't I tell you? I don't remember becoming Dead Apostle Ancestor because I'm currently protecting her," said Shiki reminding him that he is not a member of DAA, still it's true because the Church labeled him as 7th Dead Apostle Ancestor after he killed Einnashe and doesn't plan to take over his place. Unfortunately, the Church still label him as 7th Dead Apostle Ancestor by an accident.

"If it is the case, then I'll take my leave and continue to hunt him down. If not, then I'll shake everything down. Oh give my regards to Gransurg and Enhance," said Shiki, leaves his three silver and four bronzes coins on the table before he leaves.

"Will do. And have a good hunting, Shiki," said Merem, start to drink his coffee before he felt his taste being bitter, "Ugh, what did he drink with? Oh, I forget to tell him they're here. Oh well, he'll figure this out sooner or later."

* * *

Shiki spend his day to roam in another area before he starts telepath with Len, _"Len, how is Night Raid doing?"_

 _"They're trying to gather their information from you and they almost had nothing on you. Plus they are planning to assassinate them."_

 _"Assassinate them? I'm guessing they don't have their connection with DAA or Klein?"_ said Shiki, continue to walk to gather his information from stores or locals.

 _"No. They don't have their connections because they are the member of the Emperor's personal. I assume you know Empire wages the war against Revolutionary Army?"_

 _"Of course, I've been following with this since I've been sleeping with her for a long time."_ said Shiki, quietly telepath to Len's communication, _"Then give me a name and when will they assassinate them?"_

 _"Leone and Akame were planning to kill Gamal. And there is another one is Tatsumi is going to kill Ogre known as 'Ogre the Demon'. Najenda didn't have a problem to send him to kill Orge alone. They are going to start right now."_

 _"Looks like I'll go for Ogre just in case I'll back him up if he goes down. Keep me informed,"_ said Shiki, start walking toward to alley to climb the wall to reach the roof.

Once he reaches the top of a roof as he stood on the roof. He felt the wind blew his hair to watch people walking passing by. He sometimes wishes Arcueid and Shiki live peacefully without having Dead Apostle Ancestors around with them. Now DAA decides to disturb them and he decides to kill them without hesitation since she is still sleeping in Millennium Castle Brunestud. There are no real reasons to wake her up unless he has to eliminate Dead Apostle Ancestor's threat and a rogue Magus.

It's real shame these humans were becoming miserable since they are living under the Empire's control. There's no time for him to think and he decides to run on the rooftop to find Tatsumi.

* * *

Tatsumi is watching Ogre talking two of his people whom they bribe him from his distance. From what he remembers Najenda told him about Ogre's reputation and his past.

It came to Tatsumi's mind with his own question, is it ok for Najenda to let him assassinate Ogre? And other things, the Night Raid wanted Shiki to join with them, but he respectfully refuses to join them. He had his own goal because they don't know about his specification which they assume it is very similar to their goals. He didn't want to jump his conclusion because Shiki is quite a mysterious person and acting like as if he is a serial killer. According to Akame's statement, Shiki is a well-trained assassin and may be able to hide his presence whenever he could hide. He was wondering what sort of person is he and how he took his training which it is very similar to Akame's story.

He noticed Ogre finish his talk and decide to wander around whenever he wants. He saw his own opportunity and walks to him and start acting back when he tried to enlist the army.

"Umm...Ogre," said Tatsumi, trying to stop him if he could hear from him.

"What?" said Ogre, turning his head at Tatsumi.

"There is something that I would like to talk to you."

"What is it? Then spit it out."

"I think we need to talk somewhere else privately because we can't talk in this public," said Tatsumi, trying to convince him to move another location.

Ogre looks around with this area and they decide to move to alleyway so that they can talk privately.

"Then what are you going to talk?" said Orge, starting to suspect he is going to kill him, "This place is fine, isn't it?"

Tatsumi gave himself pause to think before he starts bowing down on the ground, "I beg of you! Please let me join into Capital Defence Force!"

With Ogre's face becomes blank, staring at him as if he is begging him to let him join his Police.

"I must earn enough money to send back to my home in the country, sir!" said Tatsumi, gave him his fake tear.

"Ha...Thought it is something else. Then apply through some normal process, idiot!" said Ogre, turning back to walk away from him.

"But..." said Tatsumi, pulling out his sword from his back, "It is very difficult to get in."

"Well, that was quite unexceptable...I take it, you weren't strong enough to pass the entrance test?" said Ogre, drew his sword to turn at him before Tatsumi is able to kill him quickly, leaving him to bleed to death.

"I did it," said Tatsumi, pulling his hood down to confirm if he is dead. He came to check on Ogre's body that he killed him. He finally confirmed his own first kill and is about to give his report to Night Raid.

He is about to walk away before he noticed Ogre's presence and noticed on his behind. The next thing he is about to block Ogre's attack before closing his eyes. He is about to brace his impact but Ogre didn't.

Strange...he never felt being strike down as he opens his eyes and noticed Ogre's arms were missing while his blood flow as it drips on the ground. He also noticed Shiki is standing behind Ogre's back before he cut his legs as he fell on the ground.

"Always give him a double tap, kiddo," said Shiki, retracting his knife as he put it in his pocket.

"Wha...what the hell was that? Why can't I feel your presence?" said, Ogre.

"You never use your brain while you tried to kill him." said Shiki, kneeling on the ground, "I have a question for you..does Klein rings a bell for you?"

"Who?" said Ogre, acting like as if he doesn't know who he is.

Shiki starts to smile at him before lifting Ogre's head as he smashes his head on the ground hard.

While Tatsumi witness Shiki smashing Ogre's head four times before he grabs his shoulder before trying to stop him, "Shiki, that's enough!"

"Not yet, Tatsumi. And you should've walked away when you had your chance...and you didn't," said Shiki, without turning his head at Tatsumi before starting to ask him, "If you refuse my question, then you could imagine what am I going dissect your body until I'm being satisfied."

"Please stop! I never met him this before! I delivered some prisoner to his mansion! I swear I never met him as a person. Only his maid! He never came out from his mansion since he usually sent his maid at the front of the gate!" said Ogre, decide to spill everything that he could and gave him an address.

"See? Wasn't it hard? And one last question, What about Valesti?" said Shiki, gave him with his smile which it shivers Ogre's spine.

"Never heard of him this before. I never met him this before. Only met Klein's maid. That's all I know of! Please...don't kill me. Anything else but not this one!" said Ogre, start crying.

His smile changes into disappointing and stares at him before he spoke, "I see. Then you are not needed anymore." He stood up as Shiki sliced and diced Orge into 17 pieces as he walks toward to Tatsumi, "It's better for you not to involve with me. If you try to follow me, then I don't care what happens to you."

While Tatsumi never felt being terrified as if he wanted to follow him, then he doesn't know what will he do. Shiki is about to walk away from Tatsumi before he grabs his shoulder. Before Shiki react as he grabs his hand before twisting Tatsumi's arm as he slams his face on the ground hard.

"Damn...Tatsumi, you nearly startle me when I almost kill you. You should be grateful that I didn't have to tear your throats before him." said Shiki, letting Tatsumi's arm go before he got up as he flexes his shoulder.

"Sorry, Shiki. I didn't mean to. There are lots of questions that I've been meaning to ask." said Tatsumi.

"Walk with me. Pick at least a few questions, then I won't answer any of your questions. After this, then we'll part our way," said Shiki starts to walk as Tatsumi follows him.

"Who is Klein? I never heard him this before."

"Apparently he is rogue Magus whose trying to become Dead Apostle Ancestor and failed. Now he is being suspected for using some unnatural rituals. I've been authorized to kill him, including Valesti too."

Tatsumi starts taking his notes in his mind, knowing he won't tell him what Dead Apostle Ancestor or Magus are. He decides to change his subject, "Tell me, I would like to know how did you get your title as Satsujinki?"

"Back in my home, I was searching her before I had to eliminate their threats who were against her. Therefore I killed their masters and kins before they spread their rumors about me. At the end, they forget my name and get to use for my titles. Any more questions?"

"Nope. I don't have any more questions for you. I hope we meet again," said Tatsumi gave his hand to Shiki before they shook their hands.

"Likewise. And you better be careful on your way," said Shiki turns away as he walks on his different direction.

This was the last time that he saw him walking away from Tatsumi. If he tried to follow him, then he couldn't. Still...there were many of questions came to his mind...what are Dead Apostle Ancestor and Magus are?

* * *

"So you did kill him?" Najenda asked Tatsumi, who gave his report to her about his mission's success. He smiles and nodded his head. With Akame and Leone were there and very curious about their new member.

"I did...but Shiki did kill him before he got his information from him."

"And he smashes your head?" Akame asked emotionlessly and Tatsumi nods his head without hesitation.

"He almost did kill me. But he mentioned about his target and organization too." Tatsumi remembers Shiki's information and what he heard about, "There were only two of his targets were Klein and Valesti. They were either member of Dead Apostle Ancestor or Magus. They were not related with Emperor if you're asking me."

Najenda took her time to think if she remembers their names or organization, but she couldn't remember it, "Never heard of them. Neither does Revolutionary Army. I'm sure Shiki might've known them than us. Speaking of this, you mentioned Magus this before?"

"Magus is kinda like... the magician?" Leone trying to understand from what Tatsumi learned.

"Something like that. It feels like as if we are chasing some fairy tales. But...I just stepped onto this mine, to be honest, I was being too scared to ask him what were Magus and Dead Apostle Ancestor are."

"And you didn't follow him?" Najenda asked him if he did.

"No. I didn't follow him but I know Klein's address after Ogre spill everything to Shiki. So what are we going to do? To go to Klein's mansion?" Tatsumi asked them if someone else is willing to go.

"Our team isn't back yet. I would suggest we wait for Mine and Bulat to be here. Once they arrive here, then you and Mine will go and investigate at Klein's mansion tomorrow morning." said Najenda, stood up before clap and rub her right hand, "Then you people take some rest while Lubbock has to take care of Len."

"What?! What do you mean I have to take care of her?" said Lubbock, protesting Najenda's idea before the black cat purrs around his legs.

* * *

Lubbock finishes brushing his teeth and turns the lights off before he closes the door behind from his back. He is about to walk toward to his room before he saw a little girl with long blue hair, staring at the moon. She looks very young and she looks like either 13 or 14 years.

She turns her head as she notices Lubbock standing there. He notices her eyes were red. He couldn't tell if she is friendly or enemy because she is able to infiltrate this base without touching Lubbock's strings. He had his Cross Tail to be ready before she attacks.

Instead, she retreats back to the meeting room. He had to follow her before she closes the door behind. He starts to follow her before opening the door and found no one is in this room. He had to check on his strings and almost found nothing.

Was it his imagination? No, it isn't. He is pretty sure the intruder is here and search carefully and found no trace of her. He took his long sigh and is about to give up before making his report to his boss. Before he noticed a black cat is sleeping on the table.

He felt like he didn't want to disturb her sleeping and knew this cat won't tell him anything else because she is animal.

"Whoever she is. She is like Shiki and I'll have to find her before she reports her discovery." said Lubbock, start being frustrated that he is unable to find an intruder, "Oh well I have to rest right now."

* * *

 **The next morning...**

Tatsumi and Mine were standing along with the crowd which they saw the mansion was burnt down. Mine decides to ask people about the owner of the mansion, "Excuse me, I would like to know what's happening with this mansion? And where is the owner?"

"Someone else burnt this mansion down and they found a few people in there. But they were unable to identify them. The rumor is, Satsujinki did burn people alive down in there while the other says Night Raid did commit too."

"What about the owner?"

He shook his head, gave her a firm reply, "If you're asking me where he is, then he must've moved somewhere else. Is there anything else what you want to know?"

"I don't have any more questions. And thanks for answering these questions," said Mine, smiling at him before Tatsumi and Mine walk away.

"Sounds like Shiki has done it. And why does he keep killing all of these people? Like he is hunting Dead Apostle Ancestor and Magus?" said Tatsumi, trying to gather some pieces and bits," What about you, Mine?"

"I'm starting to think he is chasing some goddamn fairy tales. At least he is making us being fool enough to chase some non-existent groups. In reality, we are focusing to take tyranny down."

Tatsumi nods his head with Mine's response as they continue to walk to another area. While Shiki stood on the roof as he saw Tatsumi and Mine were heading their way to the cafe. He starts to smile before turning back as he jumps down on the ground without anyone notice.

* * *

 **Author's notes: I was thinking I was going to give him some upgrade over his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, however, there aren't any hints from Talk and Prelude. All is I know he got is Pure Eyes and gotten some upgrade by himself which it is similar to Ryougi's. I may be wrong because they already did scrap on Tsukihime 2 and start doing some remake as well.**

 **Just as you notice I wrote this story no more than 4k words since I originally wanted to write this 6k words and I had to decide to cut it otherwise I might have enough time to compare from the AKG's and Tsukihime's perspective.**

 **Oh, right I decided to give him some parkour, like an Assassin's Creed since he is more experience assassin (or sort of).**

 **Let's check on review for my response:**

 **Colt: I know I was kinda being busy to write no more than 6k words and I must've gotten lost track of my time without realizing. And I would like to know where to point this out and I can rewrite on this lore because I was too busy to write this story. And also this lore is quite a bit out of date since Nasu decide to rewrite Tsukihime because he himself hates his own writing back in 20 years ago (Holy f*cking shit! It is almost 20 years old!). I mean it is kinda being strange how this Nasuverese were being connected to almost Fate series (Nothing much and nothing mentions about everything. Only Fate/Strange did mention...a little bit) and KnK (apparently it is close enough, and it doesn't have enough evidence).**

 **KRKing: Looks like you enjoy to read this story and I do hope to continue than being lazed around.**

 **Dcraus: Nah. It wouldn't work for me. The story is kinda...being too weird. It wouldn't work for me as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Meeting God of Death

Mine and Tatsumi sat on their chair while Mine drank coffee. While Tatsumi is being tired from so-called recon because she spent her time shopping around. She notices and trying to cheer him up before smiling at him, "Don't worry, Tatsumi. Whatever is he doing is making his own trouble. As long as we can relax when he is not here."

"Yeah...back when you first met him and I noticed you stood there frozen while Leone calls your name. I would like to know what did he do to you."

With Mine's spine being chilled as her hand starts being shakes a little bit. She is trying to hold her coffee before putting it on the table, "I'm sorry, why are you asking me?"

"I've been wondering because Shiki did something against you. I would like to know, what did he do to you?"

"I...I don't know what he did. Since I was against recruit, like you. Rookies could die easily once in a day...until you and Shiki came. I met with his terrifying aura. You don't know what is he like!"

"Odd...I don't feel his aura, nor his killing intent. From my perspective, you stood there being frozen before Leone is able to snap you back to reality. Anyway, I don't think you could talk about this anymore. We better talk about something else. Back in there, he mentioned he once had been trained by his own clan. What makes you think which it is very similar to Akame's training?"

"Mmm...I don't know. He said his own father never taught him to train as an assassin before someone else took him in. From what Leone heard him about mentioning as 'she', meaning she is the one who made him as an assassin." said Mine, trying to collect her evidence from Satsujinki's past.

"So that was not Nanaya Clan, but only Tohno Clan? He mentioned 'she' this before. We still don't know who she is. I assume it may be her mentor or partner." said Tatsumi, trying to theorize Shiki's mysterious partner.

"I think she might've been from Nanaya or Tohno Clan. It's too early to jump for this conclusion because we still don't know about his past," said Mine, still drinking her coffee peacefully, "I don't have a theory about him...anymore."

The next thing they heard from their side which they never notice him sitting on his chair between with them, "Good...but your theory is quite wrong."

With their surprise and they almost made their jump before they realized they almost blew their cover in front of civilians. They continue to act without problem before Mine spoke to him.

"When did you get here, Shiki?"

"Just now. Since you were busy to theorize about my past. And both of you are wrong, however, you almost made it right. As you mentioned this before about her...she is the one who changed my life...forever. If you want to know her name, then I would call her as White Princess because I know her real name," said Shiki gave them with his smile which it creeps them out.

"I never notice your presence since we've been talking...and there are few questions that I've been meaning to ask you. It's about your clan," said Tatsumi, taking his note what he called her as White Princess.

"I thought I already did tell you I'm not going to answer at least a few questions? I'm surprised you didn't forget about it. So which one do you want to talk about? Nanaya or Tohno?" Shiki gave them with his smile which he knew someone else had to choose their questions.

They both know he gave them with their tough choices. Tatsumi and Mine decide to console by themselves with Shiki's choices. They don't know which one to pick until Mine turns her head at Shiki's gaze before raising her question, "Tell me about your Nanaya Clan. What are they?"

"Nothing much else to know my own dead clan. I only remember bits and fewer clues about them. I only know they were some sort of Demon Hunter Organizations which they were originally run by four clans to protect this society. At least I know their specialist was able to identify some invisible threats, superior agility, crawl along walls and ceilings to attack onto their targets which I was able to confuse them. But they are kinda like...spider assassin because they are much fasters than your eyes could meet." said Shiki remembering his pasts bit, "To my perspective, they are more psychopath killers until they were wiped out by Tohno Clans. I was only last one who survived before they took me in."

"Demon Hunters? I thought you're hunting demons down?" said Tatsumi as they were both surprises about Shiki's former clan before continue to press him out whatever Shiki got.

"Hunting them down? Nah. I don't think I could hunt them anymore. I only had once before back in my mansion. She is half-demon but she is completely human and you don't see them every day because they are behind with their masks. I don't plan to kill them if they would try to pick me over, then I would kill them without hesitation."

"And you mentioned about four clans this before? Who are they?" said Mine taking her notes from everything that he got.

"It's too complicated to explain everything than I could of. Another time that I'll tell you sooner or later. Anyway, I have my business to attend as well." Shiki stood up as he left before Mine and Tatsumi decide to follow to see what is he up to. He simply walks faster than Tatsumi and Mine trying to catch him up before Shiki blend into the crowd and disappear from their sights.

They were unable to find him in the crowd as they still looking for him until they gave up for the past ten minutes.

"Damn...Didn't think he is really good with some sort of stuff like this." Tatsumi catches his breath slowly before recovering.

"Tch. He knows how to hide his own skin. Anyway we better report to her otherwise she needs him badly. I guess this is it." Mine started being irritated when Shiki makes fun of them. She never felt being afraid when his killing intent felt threatening her. They all gave up for searching him before they were stopped by a strange person who is wearing her black cloak and hood which it covers her eyes.

"Are you two acquaintance with Satsujinki?" said an unknown with a feminine voice.

They both look each other and were surprised that person knows him. They were about to speak before the person interrupt them, "It's the best thing for you is not to involve with him. Tell your boss to back off," she turns back before blending into the crowd which it leaves them with many questions which it cannot be answered.

* * *

Lubbock is sitting on his chair while he tried to clear his thought that he couldn't forget from his dream. From what he remembers his dream last night when Najenda came to his room and...he couldn't describe if it was real or not. At the end, he came back with his reality when he was woken up by Mine. And he was shocked to learn that she never enter his room whilst he had 'wet' dream.

It feels like as if it is becoming real or not. He is afraid to ask her if she did came to his room and they had sex last night. It is pointless to ask her because he had his own crush. It came to his mind with his own questions...he is wondering who that little girl is. It seems she never reports her finding to Imperial Captain or someone else, presuming to have her to observe us. He has to find and eliminate her in order to look for her whereabouts.

"Hello, Lubbock."

He raises his head before he realizes Shiki is standing in front of him. He supposes to trip his strings whenever someone else enters his bookstore. However, he managed to avoid his Cross Tail.

"Aren't you suppose to greet your customers, aren't you? By the way, did you have a good dream?" Shiki smiles at him before Lubbock realize what he meant his dream.

"Ho...how did you know about my dream?"

"The little bird told me. I can't tell you who and I have a question for you." Shiki pulls out his paper out from his pocket which it reveals a name, 'Klein Steiners', "My source told me he came here about a month ago. I would like to know what did he bought it from here."

"No. He never did buy a single book from here. He gave me a strange question what he is looking for...some weird shitty occult and supernatural books." Lubbock remembers a weird guy came once before and he never did come, "Then I don't know what did he want. All is I know what he asked me and he is unable to find what he wants."

He simply nods his head before making his leave. Lubbock is about to stop him before trying to gather the information from Shiki. The next thing he is about to grab his shoulder before Shiki react faster before twisting Lubbock's arm on his back before slamming his face on the ground hard.

"Oh damn, sorry about my habit. You almost look like as if I could kill Archer back in there, but I didn't. You should be grateful because you're not him. Not anyone else. If Sion is here, then she would've taken you as a student because your Teigu is very similar to her," said Shiki, letting Lubbock's arm, "And you best not to follow me anymore otherwise you'll end up as good as dead." He turns back before he left his store which it leaves him being confused and more questions were unable to answer on his own.

* * *

 **Later night...**

Mine and Tatsumi stood on tree's arms while they observe the entrance because there were no guards to protect.

"That's where he lives in his mansion. Not to mention his security is great too." said Tatsumi, holding his telescope to observe, "Last time that strange guy warned us not too involved with Shiki. And Najenda is kinda surprising and now he is hiding something. At least we know nothing of Magus or Dead Apostle Ancestor."

"You mean her? Yeah, and she didn't want to back off because she felt as if we are digging too deep. There's no point to talk about this anymore and we still have our mission to kill him," she checks her Pumpkin to maintenance it.

He nods his head without a word before using it to watch their movements until they noticed Iwokaru along with his harem and a beautiful blonde woman with a suit dress. It seems she is talking to him about something else that they don't know of.

"Huh? Who is she? We don't have information from her. And please don't kill all of these girls in there."

"Don't worry about my aim. Sooner or later, we'll deal with her after we are done," Mine raise her Pumpkin to aim him. She starts to pull her trigger before she felt her stock hitting her shoulder as the beam shoot through Iwokaru's forehead before his body fell backward.

"You know, I'm a genius sniper." said Mine, starting to satisfy and smiling at the same time, "We better go right now."

"Uh...something is happening. That girl with suit dress knew it is happening," said Tatsumi, noticing that woman is smiling before she claps her hands before two girls turned into unimaginable creatures...like they change their appearances and faces with red eyes and barring their sharp teeth. The next thing they took their run with their inhumane speed to chase them before Tatsumi and Mine start to running away.

"What the hell are they?!" Tatsumi shouted, trying not to turn to look back as they continue to run through the forest.

"I don't know! She knows we killed him! JUST THE THE HELL UP AND JUST RUN FOR OUR LIVES!" Mine shouted back as they kept running while two of them gained their superior speeds.

They both know they must not let them reach their rendezvous as they tried to lose their them until something drops on her before she turns into ash, leaving her clothes behind before the wind blows them away. They both stop before they look back until Shiki stood there, smiling at an unknown creature.

"Well...hello there." Shiki is still smiling as if he is like...Tatsumi and Mine were having a hard time to describe what sort of person is he.

"Satsujinki... Why is the Knight of the White Princess is here to kill us?"

"I've been meaning to ask the same thing as if the low-life is going to kill two Night Raids. I'm pretty sure I already did kill you back in there and now she got your soul to use her."

"That's right! And you killed her and me by a mere legendary assassin! There won't be the second time to kill you so that I can live!" she starts raging as she rushes toward to Shiki before revealing her fingernail claws to attack him.

Shiki starts to make his move before vanishing through her eyes before he cut her both of her arms and lower torso. At least she is able to live and failed to kill him.

"DAMMIT! SATSUJINKI! This was the second time that you've done it! Go ahead and kill me!"

He walks toward to her before kneeling his knees, "There are few things that I don't understand that I did kill you back in Black Heart incident. No wonder I did leave you for dead. One question, how did she put your soul onto her?"

"Go to hell!" before she starts to spits on Shiki's shirt before he kicks her head.

"Not what I've been expecting. It's real shame that I have to kill you," he held his knife in the air before stabbing her stomach before she turns into ash, leaving her clothes behind.

While duo stood there and witness what Shiki did is quite terrifying. They were unable to move, nor talk. They felt like as if they want to wake up from their dream, however it isn't dreaming.

"Not quite best show, am I right?" said Shiki, turning his head at them with his blindfold eyes, "Then what should I do with you?"

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Happy New Year everyone! And sorry for taking a long time because I was frequently being busy with my job to earn on my own during Christmas time and I may have little time to write on this story.**

 **P.S. I'm not dead yet. And here goes for this review notes:**

 **Dcraus: ...I'm starting to think you just skip without reading my notes and start to write some unreasonable demand for having me to write some Fate series. Then how about I give you an idea for you... Why don't you write your own story so that you can feel better? For the last time, Fate series doesn't work for me and I'm not writing any Fate series for you.**

 **KRKing: You sure know it well. At least I'm trying to keep this up some elements because it is more or less relate with Fate and Tsukihime series. And I'm aware they're not same. At least I remember Nasu once said it already that Fate and Tsuki don't connect each other. Nor KNK too (just a bit as parrel world, plus Touko and Aoko still exist in their own universe).**

 **Anyway, I'll be see you at least two or three months to go. And feel free to correct me if I may be wrong because I may not be the best writer and I often make some mistake grammar or words, then I may be blind to rewrite this chapter. And feel free to put this up on this debate because Tsuki is really older because Fate series always keep their up to date. The problem? Tsuki doesn't have and Remake is still on the long way to reach the end of road (I'm taking my grain of salt).**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: First step forward, two steps backward

It's been two weeks since Shiki killed two vampires...too bad they were using them as humans whilst she puts their vampiric souls on human's body. Too bad there's no choice to kill them because he is far different from his own old self. Like when he did kill Einnashe, Lourve and few other vampires back in 3,400 years ago or he thought he forget how long was it. It doesn't matter for him as long as he remembers killing them.

At least some people start spreading their rumors and gossips about Satsujinki. Normally he would rather hear his own killings or Night Raid's, instead of hearing a new killer, Zanku the Beheader. What an interesting title that he heard of.

"I thought Satsujinki cuts them into pieces? No, you're wrong! It is a different style that they had or at least I heard of."

"I know. I know. Satsujinki and Zanku are very different serial killer because they have their strange hobby to kill whenever they like. Don't forget about Night Raid too, because they have their own ideology. Still, I'm not sure about their goal."

And they kept talking while Shiki drank his coffee until he notices Enhance sat there. Perhaps he was too busy to hear some rumors and gossip when he is not paying attention by himself.

"Shiki, it's been two weeks since you've been hunting him down. So I decided to come here to check you out to see how your 'Nanaya' doing."

"Can't teach an old dog with a new trick? Well, I didn't have any problem with my own self because he has very own...reasons. And I would like to know what were you doing here," said Shiki, kept drinking his coffee gracefully before setting down on the table.

"Same as you are. We've been tracking him down because we still suspect he tried to summon here. And lastly, we still don't know where he is because he kept moving around."

"Mmm...Let me guess...Clock Tower order you to take him in before I have to kill him?"

Enhance nods his head without hesitation without a word as Shiki acknowledge him. He stood up as he walks past on Enhance's side before he spoke, "Then don't get in my way. Same goes for Gransurg. Last time Sumire gets my way and I let her go with my warning. Well, you can ask her if you have free time," said Shiki, kept walking and blending into the crowd before Enhance starts to smile, "You never change much as you are back in 3,400 years ago. But I'm worried about his other side. I wonder how long will he hold onto it?"

 **Later in an evening...**

Shiki is currently interrogating the informant about Klein's or Valesti's whereabouts and he only knows about Klein, but he didn't mention about Valesti's. Shiki chuckles a little bit before making his threats.

"If you don't know Valesti, then you might don't want to end up as your friends did," said Shiki looks over the few pieces of dead bodies or what's left of them that he killed. Before he turns his head at him before starting to question him again, "Then you can try to make an excuse again. And I'll do the same thing."

"Please don't kill me! I'll do anything else for you! Anything else but not my life!" He tried to plead for his mercy while Shiki doesn't listen to him anymore.

"Then you are good as dead meat to me. You're no longer useful to me anymore," said Shiki, slicing and dicing before the informant turns into few pieces.

He walks away from the scene before he notices Najenda sat on her chair while she is waiting for him to come out. Shiki did not expect her while he was being busy to finish his own business.

"Want to sit with me, Shiki?" said Najenda, gave her an offer a vacant chair.

"No thanks. I assume you were looking for me? You do know I don't join your small band of a group."

Before she spoke as Shiki raise his hand, "Before you speak, then I know where they are," he points out where the Night Raid members are, "Lubbock, Bulat, Leone, Mine, Sheele, and lastly, Tatsumi. You can come out from your hiding."

With this moment as they came out from their shadows or roof with their surprise. She starts to laugh and claps her hands before making her comments, "I'm really surprised Shiki. You were able to detect our members with your eyes. I assume they are your special eyes, aren't they?"

"Well...nope. Not my special eyes. I was given some curse after I died long ago or at least I was alive. I could tell where they are hiding. And lastly, the little bird told me...where they are. There are a few things that I can't tell you."

She stood up as she tried to give her an offer to Shiki, "Then we can try to help you to achieve your goal whenever you like."

"Sorry. I have my business to attend." said Shiki, tried to leave before he felt the thread lines caught on his leg, "Looks like you won't let me leave until you're trying to convince me? Then how about..." before Shiki vanish from their eyes.

Before Lubbock trace him and his string led...behind on Najenda's back. He had to react before Shiki caught on her neck and making his threat against Night Raid members, "We walk away and never look back. And...Lubbock, you can let your strings go and I'll let her go."

Before he starts to argue to him which it is very pointless for him to argue. He decides to let the string go before making his response, "First...I'll let ya go and you have to release her at the same time."

"That's a good plan. You ready for it?" Shik felt Lubbock's string retreat back to his Imperial Arms before he pushes Najenda on the ground before vanish from their eyes...again.

"Damn it! Almost had him! Boss, are you ok? Would you like us to follow him?" said Bulat, came to help Najenda before she spoke.

"No need. I feel like we will meet again. I've been trying to recruit him and we will meet again."

 **The next day...**

Shiki spends his day for nothing while he sat there, waiting for something...he doesn't know what awaits him until he heard a soft footstep. He felt as if someone is walking toward him. Normally, he knew people's footsteps and now he recognizes his old friend...Sion.

"Hello, Shiki. It's been a while since the last time that we did shake our hands back in Tokyo. I bet you never forget it." said Sion, sat on the chair before she gave him a smile.

"I never did. Last time I heard you already did want to Wandering See before coming to see me?"

 **Tatsumi's POV**

Night Raid receives their contacts about the information of Satsujinki. They never miss their opportunity when they receive their assassination contract, instead of the anonymous contact. Najenda gave her order to Tatsumi and Lubbock to find out about the origins or Satsujinki. They took it and heading toward the individual location.

"Lubbock, did you have good sleep, didn't ya?" said Tatsumi, noticing Lubbock's eyes becoming black.

"I think I did. I didn't have a strange dream and nothing yet. And I'm trying to find a mysterious girl and no luck so far. Anyway, we are here."

Once they reach their destination and found a cheap apartment. Unlike other apartments that you've seen in Capital where people couldn't afford to pay for their own rents.

Suddenly, the door starts opening before the mysterious person looks around before gave his gesture, "Get in, before he'll get me."

They made no hesitation as they got inside without having a second thought as they found the room is filled with scratch marks on every walls, broken bed and few broken pieces of furniture.

"You want to know about Satsujinki?" said mysterious person, hiding his face with his brown hood which they were unable to see his face.

"You mean Shiki? Yes, I would li-" before Lubbock start being interrupted by a mysterious person, "DON'T SAY HIS NAME! HE HAS BEEN CALLED WITH MANY TITLES! HE IS GOD OF DEATH AND I CANNOT RUN AWAY FROM HIM!"

"But, we can protect you from him as long as you will give us the information about him," said Tatsumi, trying to reassure him.

"You can't protect me. He can find me anytime whenever he likes. You people want to know about him? He is not human...anymore. He is a FUCKING MONSTER THAN US!"

* * *

 **Author's notes: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU It's been a long time since I've been working on my job before I completely forget to write this one. Guess I can't keep up with my schedule and my timing as well.**

 **Anyway, let's check on the review for my response;**

 **Colt: Yeah, he feels like as if he is being fit as Assassin in Fate series, but not on this case because it is far different from Grand Order (I personally never played this one before. Thanks to the April Fool, because Nasu knows how to play feelings.) And yeah I can agree with you, the new audience like fate series than Tsukihime or KnK (Not sure how popular was it. I consider it as being a prototype which people like it). And yeah I can reexamine on VNs and manga even if it is problem to continue to use it as scrap.**

 **Anyway, thank you for your time to read and have a nice day.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Unfolding the origins

Tatsumi and Lubbock were taken back and shocked by his word. They saw him how he is being traumatized by Shiki and don't know what did he do to him. At least they'll try to play soft.

"Then I would like to know what sort of person is he?" said Lubbock, trying to ease up with his own words.

"He is not...human anymore! He is the worst monster that we ever face! Back in 400 years ago, I used to serve with my clan while we were hunting the White Princess until he annihilate us! He left me alive as he took my right eye out! I know he is not human! I know he hides his true form and I never have seen him becoming...more monster than vampires! I thought Mystic Eyes of Death Perception were legends until...now!"

They both look at each other when he mentioned about vampires. They thought it was the only story when they were young. Turns out they don't know if it was real or not. Plus they don't know about Magus or Dead Apostle, include so-called Mystic Eyes of Death Perception or whatever it is.

"I would like to know what the Dead Apostles and Magus are. It seems like you knew about them."

"Magus is like...but it's not what you think they are a magician. That is quite the opposite one. They are a quite powerful one that I ever have seen of. I know there is one woman, Miss Blue. The rumor is she was hunting for the high bounty which he is hiding at the remote island and she blew up the whole island. Not even a trace left. And speaking of Dead Apostles...they are low-life vampires, like me. And there is only one thing left that you can't face Twenty-seven Dead Apostles Ancestors. They are the most elite vampires that you can't face them. Originally, Einnashe was the only 7th Dead Apostles Ancestor and Satsujinki took his place after he killed him while he took Fruit of Eternity. And now he is 7th Dead Apostle Ancestor and is currently Second-in-Command of the 3rd."

"Whoa...that is quite a story. And you said Satsujinki is a vampire? And what is Mystic Eyes? Just what are they?" said Lubbock, was being amazed by what he tried to understand.

"Yeah, I've been wondering what they are. I thought the stories were only myth and legends since I was a kid when my mom used to tell me. Tell me, what can we do against them?" said Tatsumi, trying to figure out what will they do in the next future if they encountered.

"You should go to church and tell them about Black Heart incident. The best thing you should..." he widens his eyes as he stood up and scream, "PLEASE DON'T COME CLOSER TO ME! PLEASE, I DIDN'T FEED OR DRINK ANY BLOOD! PLEASE HAVE MERCY!"

They both look back and found no one was there until they watch him flailing around and screaming, "SATSUJINKI! PLEASE HAVE MERCY! NOOOO!" He rushes toward the window before anyone stops him. He jumps over the window before leaving his brown hood as his whole body turns into a fire until reduce into ash.

They both witness his death as they realize there were on the scene before leaving the apartment before making their reports for Najenda. Before they had gone back to Night Raid HQ instead to Chruch which Lubbock knew there is one place to go.

"Vampires...I thought they were only myths and legends because we've been told by several stories as we were young to listen every night," said Tatsumi, trying to ease up with his own mind, but he couldn't get the words out from his mind.

"Same thing for me. I've been wondering how long did vampires hide in here while we never notice anything unusual? Perhaps Shiki knows where were they up to. So that's his goal is to kill Klein and Valesti. I never imagine that he is 7th Dead Apostle Ancestor and yet he is a vampire killer. The question is...is he human or vampire?"

"I only met him when I tried to enlist at Imperial's Army. He looks like a human to me, and he didn't look like a vampire to me. But the sun didn't burn him alive."

"Maybe he is a kinda elite vampire, just like that? I really don't know how their system works for vampires. There is only one thing that we should find this out about the church. They might willing to tell us about them."

Once they reach their St. Villa and they often heard their rumors that church used to take care of orphanage children which the family can't afford on their own due to Capital's regime. Some were abandoned, some were left behind and some were taken by the church. It's not like you've seen them every day because the families were desperately trying to save children in the grim future.

Once they were approached by a young nun who is no more than 16 years old. Same age as Akame. Young and beautiful girl with fair skin and lavish brown eyes. She kindly asks them, "Oh my, both of you are young here to adopt a child? You need approval from an adult."

They were both stunts by her charm before realizing, "No...I would like to speak to someone who is in charge of this church. Things that we would like to talk about." said Lubbock.

"Oh right. If you're here about donation, then he will be grateful. You may follow me if you have to." said young nun, turns back as she walks toward to church.

"But...oh well never mind then. We'll follow you," said Lubbock as they both follow her inside the church which it is filled with various glass windows which people were portrayed.

"These are people who served this church... a long time ago. Narbareck was a head priest thus gave her own successor to Ciel and so go on. And now we have a new priest, Father Itusu. Oh, I forget to tell you my name. I'm Alice and you are?"

"Name Lubbock and my friend, Tatsumi. I must say it is quite nice to meet you are your Father. Things that we have a business for him when we talk about." said Lubbock, start being embarrassed and so did Tatsumi too. It seems like they were unable to resist her charm.

She starts to smile at them," You can say the same thing too. And here we are," Once they stop at the door as she opens the door before letting them in. They notice that man is older, but not even old and had white hair. Not to mention his age is far different from Najenda's.

While he read his documents before noticing two newcomers before greeting them, "Hello, I'm Father Itusu and may I ask why were you here? Is it about a donation?"

"Well...we are not here to talk about donation. It's about-"

Before Father interrupts him as he spoke, "Black Heart incident? Then do you really want to know about them?" he let his killing intent before both of them was surprised as they about drew their weapons, instead, their whole bodies were frozen before noticing two swords with red handle and hilts stuck on the ground.

"Seems like Alice did warn you and Night Raid to decide to ignore our message. And both of you were stuck by her Black Keys. It seems like you don't know about the Burial Agency too."

"Then...what are you?" said Tatsumi, trying to move before he heard from him.

"You guys, need to stop moving around otherwise both of you become sore enough. As you said this before, we are human. Same thing as you are but with different goals. And now you really want to know about Black Heart incident, 27 Dead Apostle Ancestor, and a few more things...but you don't need to know about them anymore. We normally made people disappear for knowing too much." said Itusu, gave his smile as he starts to threaten them to dispose of them.

"Wai...wait! If you kill us, then you know Night Raid will find this out? Aren't you going to be afraid if someone else is going to find this out for what you did?" said Lubbock, trying to bluff his own ways.

They both heard an unknown voice came out from nowhere, "It is quite...interesting. There's no need for you to dispose of them." They turn their head as they notice Satsujinki sat on Itusu's chair as he plays with his pen, "Can't they at least have their better experience about the history of 27 Dead Apostle Ancestor and few things what they had to learn?"

"Satsujinki, how did you get in here? And you suppose not to talk to them. You already know what we did told you not to," said Father Itusu as he gave his gesture to Alice.

She gave her knowledge as she lifts her hands before Black Keys returns to her before both of them fell down with their exhaustion.

"Oh really? Doesn't matter how I get in and don't care when you tell me what to do. I would rather have Ciel to be here...unfortunately she is not here anymore." said Shiki, stood up as he moves around the table before making his smile, "And you do plan to dispose of them? I'm sure you are willing not."

He is about to argue with him, but there is no point for him to talk back because he once heard the rumor before. There is only once that Clock Tower did send one agent to capture Einnashe for research...but Satsujinki interference and fought against her by using his knife to deflect her magic as if he cuts them like paper. He wasn't sure if he did kill her or let her live. There's another story to go on later.

He knew he can't win against a legendary assassin because God of Death had Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. He knew he read Satsujinki's background and it is once said that he died and the Divine Spirit, Balor, save his life for an unknown reason. It is said the legends that they once died on their battlefield or wherever they are, instead of a mere

"Damn it, Killer. I'll let them go and you better care of them for your own responsibility!"

He still smiles at him as he gave his bow to him, "I'm sure they will have fun...until it will be last." he turns at them as he walks toward to them, "Shall we go for a walk? Would you care to join us...old man?"

 **Two hours later...**

Leone came back from her scouting while she notices there is a priest stood there while the rest member of Night Raids were gathered. She is wondering why a priest is here, perhaps she might think he might give his request for assassination.

"Glad you're all here and you're wondering why is he here to make his request which he didn't. I'm sure he is willing to explain to us than making his request to kill," said Najenda, gave her gesture to a Priest for his explanation.

"Thank you, miss. My name is Father Itusu and I work with Burial Agency. I'm sure you have many questions about 27 Dead Apostle Ancestor and Clock Tower. Things that I can and can't tell you because I cannot guarantee your safety."

With members of Night Raid were confuse while Tatsumi and Lubbock almost knew what they are. At least Sheele raises her hand as she gave her question, "What are 27 Dead Apostle? I kept hearing some mentioning from Najenda because we think they are organization."

"So did the Revolutionary Army too. They don't exist in their document or Imperial history. Why are you telling us?" said Bulat, start being suspicious that a priest is hiding something.

"Burial Agency keep the public hidden because they didn't want to spread out their words. But True Ancestor, Dead Apostles, and vampires didn't forget about it too. With every generation continue to protect the secret in a few centuries ago. It's how the Burial Agency works beside different ones."

"Let me guess...your so-called, Burial Agency works with Church? I'm not surprised that we are living through this invisible society."

"That's right, Najenda. Our organization doesn't exist in your war because we don't have an interest in your conflict. Unless if the vampires appear in a small village or town, we or Satsujinki usually purge vampires in order to prevent them from being infected. If there is becoming a bigger problem, then it is up to Satsujinki to wipe them out. The fact is there is no cure because we can't save them all. If there is a bigger war like the Holy Grail War was."

"What is the Holy Grail War? But what about Holy Grail? The book didn't mention the war or anything else," said Mine.

"I wasn't there when I heard the war starts, but Kotomine was there to a participant for his own goal. I really don't know his motivation is but that Faker killed him before trying to accomplish it."

"Then what else do they want for the Holy Grail War?"

"Not 'they' Only one who will become the victor and can wish for anything else. Maybe it's just...I don't know and I never been there this before because I don't know what was it. Only Kotomine knows about it before he died for trying to achieve his own goal."

"And you mentioned the purge this before? What about Patas Clan? I thought Northern Tribe wipe Patas Clan out? I only heard there is a survivor that she managed to hunt them down."

"Well...we cover this up because we didn't want the public to know about the plague. At least Death made his mistake to let her live because he claimed that little girl wasn't infected. And yes, she didn't learn about us, instead, she starts to kill them all and she didn't learn about us."

"Hang on...you kept calling him as Death, Killer and few things that you call him. Why not use his real name?" said Mine.

"Not sure about his reputation. I think he killed Forest of Einnashe back in thousand years ago. It was his first time to killed the first 27 Dead Apostle Ancestor when Dead Apostle fear him and called him Satsujinki and many titles that he got. But the others claimed that he first killed Roa and thus he managed to wipe his existence away. Not sure which one was it. I think that's how he became the legend of an assassin."

"Thousand years old?" All of them shouted at the same time as they were surprised to Shiki is far older than anyone else.

"Isn't Shiki human or vampire? Or just something else? I notice he never age than others., said Tatsumi, starts to remember he first met Shiki when he tried to join the army.

"Good question...I don't know. I can't tell if he is human or vampire. He is...worse monster than Dead Apostles. I remember my colleague, Sarah, tried to ask him and Satsujinki whisper something in her ear. I don't know what did he tell her and managed to scare her away. Two days later, Sarah committed suicide when I came too late after I came back from my activity."

"Hang on...I have one question, what is Mystic Eyes of Death Perception? Is it like Tegui?" said Najenda.

"No. Not a kind of Tegui. It is kinda like...weapons of mass destruction. I personally don't know how Mystic Eyes works, but he is able to slice them into pieces and makes them disappear. I was there when I was hunting cults down before I noticed Satsujinki was there too. The next thing that I knew he is fighting against more than five cults and one of them tried to take his blindfold off from him. I saw his face became pale as if he stared at him. He killed him without doing anything else. By the way, have you heard the story about Balor?"

They all nod their heard which they already heard Balor's story. They knew he led his battle until he was killed by his own grandson, Lugh. It is once said that he is unable to avoid his fate until he met his own death.

Najenda starts being confused about Shiki's origins and tried to clear up her own misunderstood, "Then how does Shiki relate with Balor? There's no way that he met him back in thousand years ago."

"Well...I thought about it too. I checked on his background and he supposes to die from an accident and I don't know how he did he borrow power or stole the power from Balor. That's what I've heard of and I never have seen any case like that before. Originally his family came from Demon Hunter Organization and they have their own Mystic Eyes, Pure Eyes. I personally think his Pure Eyes and Mystic Eyes just mixed up together as if...I don't know about his power. Or that's what I heard from my colleague."

"Damn..it's scary. I think I know why because we were wondering about his eyes. And now you're treating him as if he is becoming a tool of weapons. The question is...how are we suppose to avoid his eyes?" said Lubbock.

"There's nothing that you can avoid from his eyes. I think you can stop looking for him so that he can hunt on his own. Better safe than sorry." said Father Itusu shrugs as he stood up before he notices a cat is sleeping on the table before she woke up, "Len...you can stop fooling around."

They had no idea why did he talk to a cat until it stood up and stretching before going down as she transforms into her human form. With Night Raid members were surprised that cat turns into a human. This was their first time that they've seen a supernatural creature this before. She went behind by Itusu's back as she hid.

"That's her! It's the girl that I told you about!" said Lubbock, starts to freaking out as he points at her. They all react differently about her human form and how she is able to infiltrate HQ.

"It's just like..Chelsea with many faces which she is able to infiltrate any bases to kill them and now she is far different from her."

"Oh I forget to tell you...she is a succubus and she can peak inside of your dream and pick any desire what you want."

"Wait a minute! She is the one who peaked my dream?" said Lubbock, realizing that he was dreaming about his 'desire'.

"Well...yes. She never intends to 'invade' your dream as she picks some desires for you. Plus, she can find any information from your minds, but you cannot counter against her." said Father Itusu, start planning to leave soon before giving his advice to Night Raid members, "If you find Dead Apostles...then don't fight them because your Teigu is very useless against them. Only the God of Death could. Oh, I'll send you some files for Klein and Velisti soon."

* * *

 **Author's notes: I'm soooo done! It took me to write on this chapter almost like three weeks ago after I'm trying to catch up with my own time but I just took my time away to laze around. At least I'm still around to play around to put some little reference and vice vera and that's all.**

 **Anyway I'll see you around whenever I got my time (Don't know when. :P )**


	6. Chapter6

Chapter 6: Murderer vs Killer

Shiki jumps and parkour on every roof as he chases a vampire who is trying running away from him. He notices that he jumps down before Shiki knew and had to take his shortcut to cut his escape route.

The vampire turns his head as he thinks, _Looks like I evade him. I'll make it somehow..._ While he kept running before he felt his whole body was being hit by something. He turns again as he saw Grim Reaper's smiling at him before he knew he meets his own fate. The next thing that he stabs on his back before turning into ash.

 **Dr. Stylish's POV**

He sat on his chair while writing on his notes, _It's been three weeks since Satsujinki starts killing spree. No motives and no evidence and nothing. Only a tiny bit of clue. Almost of them were useless._

He heard the door was being knocked before responding, "It's open. You may come in." Normally he leaves the door to unlock when his apprentice came by. He came in as he notices there were more bod bags came in recently.

"You're early, sir. More bodies came by?"

"Yup. More of them did come by. Satsujinki has done it again as he keeps pouring more. And you may start soon, Red."

"Again? Then I wonder what was military doing because they couldn't catch him while they were focusing on Night Raid's targets. No wonder he keeps killing and slicing all long night." said Red, starts to preparing his uniform before approaching to body bag before Stylish stood there while waiting for him.

Without a word as he opens a body bag which it is filled with gory pieces and few pieces or what's left of them.

"Prepare to write your paper and there are many things that I wanted to discover behind on Satsujinki's true motive," said Stylish as he starts to inspect pieces.

He starts to write as he starts to give more questions, "So how did he cut people into pieces? Aside with ash?"

"Good question, normally he had some like butcher knife or some kind of Teigu that he can cut. Speaking of ash, I can't explain it well because they had on their clothes. And again, it's still very mysterious to me. I suspect he made people... 'disappear' without a trace."

Red starts to nod his head as he continues to write on his notes as he could keep up with him while he talks and inspect on every different corpses.

 **Shiki's POV**

He lay on the roof as he stares at the sky. He feels like as if he wanted to touch the endless sky, unlike becoming a god or whatever he is. He doesn't know what his future lies below with him.

And now he starts to look for recent murder nearby by him while the military police bare people from inside while the investigator is at the scene. He knew what he saw his own clairvoyance from killer's perspective. Just like he already did saw Roa and others as well. He already gains his experience with his clairvoyance since he had Mystic Eyes of Death Perception, but there are many mysterious around with his other abilities.

He starts to freerun as he jumps onto the roof to take his shortcut on the scene as he jumps down without having them to notice there were two people were beheaded. One is male and another one is female. He starts to examine the corpses before he heard their footsteps, "Hello, Verio. How is your investigation going?"

"Dammit, Satsujinki, you almost scare me to death. More importantly, how did you get in here?" said Verio as he starts walking toward him.

"Making my own entrance, am I right? And also I would like to know what's up with them?"

He starts sigh as he looks around when no one is nearby, only Satsujinki, "Two of them were murdered as beheaded last night. Our guys know his name is Zanku the Beheader. He originally serves as an executioner in prison and beheads countless prisoners. He became insanity and claimed that he heard some voices in his own head. Shortly he decides to abandon his own position and steal Teigu from his own supervisor and now he killed our men and civilians. I should let you know that he had Specter which he can read whatever in your minds or whatever he got."

"Mmm...When did he kill them? Last night?" said Shiki as he still inspects on the corpses.

"He usually kills them as night. Same goes for Night Raid with different killing methods. Wouldn't count with this unless it's noble or some higher-ups. And still no trace of Klein or Valesti. I'll keep digging whatever deep was it."

Shiki didn't speak his own words while he nods his head, "Very well. I'll get Zanku before Night Raids get him. Do your usual work as well," he starts to climb up as he reaches on the rooftop before starts to freerun.

* * *

Flashback*

 _Shiki watches her sleeping on the chair as if she is like a sleeping princess from a fairy tale. He wants to wake her up but he couldn't. Did he felt being hesitation? No. Was he nervous? No. He felt being unsure if he wants to wake her up when his time comes._

 _He uses his right hand to touch her cheek as he smiles at her, "I wish we could dance at night...truth to be told, I really don't know how to dance. Back in the old day when I used to take you out for your experience. Heh...I remember we used to watch the movie and I thought you were bored. And I realized that we've been on a date. At least you would've seen my face like that."_

 _Once he stops touching her cheeks as he heard the trap has been sprung, "If you excuse me, we have an uninvited guest here. I'll be cleaning this up soon."_

 _He left throne room as he starts to investigate his own man-made trap. He starts to run faster than any normal human could. Once he reaches his destination as he saw an old man which he recognizes him, Zeltrech._

 _"Not bad, Shiki. Not bad that you made your trap. Say...how may traps did you set? 300? Thousands?" said Zeltrech as he starts to smile at him while he still had his crane._

 _"If you're here about Arcuied, then she's still sleeping. And I told you that I will let you know when she wakes up."_

 _"Heh, shall we go for a walk? I was hoping that we are having some tea and talk, but it's not about her," said Zeltrech as he starts to walk as Shiki follows him on his side._

 _"So what did you want to talk about?"_

 _"You remember the one Kaleidoscope that I did talk about this earlier?"_

 _"You mean Parallel World? Stuff like some exist and some don't?" Shiki remembers that he used to talk about a different world and travel to another world like her Sensei did use to visit Shiki which her age didn't cause her being old._

 _"You sure remember this than what I've been expecting. That's when you first got your Mystic Eyes of Death Perception before you woke up. But there is another one who had very similar Mystic Eyes of yours but she's on a different path. I believe your father used to visit different clan. He never noticed some differences because there is another one like you."_

 _"Huh? I'm sure that's what I've read it already because there's no record of another clan. Nor the person exists."_

 _"You and she lives in a different world but you may never notice some difference. Like it's just really small and you don't know how small it is," said Zeltretch as he starts to use his finger to close each other._

 _"And how do I know difference one? I remember I was investigating and found cults trying to use their own ritual to summon someone or something."_

 _"I see. It's their first discover that they are trying to summon...a servant. I've heard long ago they are being stomped by servants while the others have a special ability like that. They're trying to capture a Heroic Spirit in order to use some powerful. And also there are few people who try to find you as a servant, but there are few things that I can't tell you because you have Sion."_

 _"I see. Any advice for me?"_

Flashback ends

* * *

He woke up from his flashback before he starts to remember his conversation with Zeltrech. He notices that his Martin of Shroud sat beside with him before noticing the moon. And now it's time for him to hunt Zanku the Beheader down. He put his Martin of Shroud around his head to cover his eyes. And finally, he stood up as he starts to free run to find him.

The next thing that he notices there were two Night Raid members were talking. From what he could hear a word from Akame, "A power of Teigu shouldn't rely too much."

 _Yup...You don't have to use your power too much like when I used my eyes and almost kill by myself. Like when I fought against Roa and lost my arm to him. Luckily Ciel gave her own blood to repair my arm which it's not good for me._

They both head direction as Shiki follows them by below on the roof without having them notice.

They spend for 15 minutes to look for Zanku while Shiki sat on the roof before he starts to give up. Before he leaves as he notices Tatsumi head gone to an alley. He instinctively knew Zanku might need to separate him from Akame in order to kill him alone. Without his Teigu, he is going to be good as dead soon. Lastly, he caught his glimpse as Zanku peeks from the corner.

He starts to observe his Teigu before Tatsumi saw something else as he spoke, "...Sayo?"

He knew it that Zanku can read his mind and create his illusion. Zanku starts to run as Tatsumi follows him as Shiki pick on their trail before free running on every rooftop.

Once Tatsumi stops chasing as he felt cried, "I'm not mistaken. It's Sayo. What's going on here? You were alive at all time?" He walks toward him as he hugs, "I'm really glad you're alive and well."

Zanku starts with his sadistic smile, "How passionate... It seems I showed you something nice." It hit Tatsumi's head as he realized what he heard and looks up at him before being back out.

"Uwah! Sayo turns into a strange old guy!" said Tatsumi as he starts being scared of him.

"I would rather be called as Zanku the Beheader than 'old man'. You should correct my name once I'm here always." said Zanku, still smiling as he crosses his hand blades.

"Oh, boy...what a lame name that I've heard of," said Shiki as they both heard and notice Shiki stood beside next to him. While Zanku realized and back off no more than five meters away from him. He was surprised that he sneaks up behind on him while he never notices his presence.

"Ho...how did you manage to sneak up behind on me? How come I never notice your presence?!"

"I would rather sneak and stab on your back...but it's quite easy for me to finish it," said Shiki as he held his knife, pointing at him before introducing his name, "Oh, by the way, my name is...Satsujinki. You better remember it."

"Heh...and you forget that I can...read your mind and predict your movements!" said Zanku starts laughing while Satsujinki wasn't frightened, nor scared and still holding his knife.

"Be my guest."

Tatsumi is being shocked when he said it already. He is going to warn him, "Shiki! You can't fight against him! He can use his illusion and you'll fall his trap!" He notices Zanku stood there and digging whatever in his mind as he starts exclaimed, "Just...just how many people did you kill? What the hell are you? You're not human!"

"Surprise, surprise, Zanku. I never like anyone else who tried to read my mind. Just like Wallace did, unfortunately, he is already dead by my own hands and my friend."

While Zanku tried to read his mind before he looks left as Shiki was about to rush toward him as he sidesteps on right and protect on his left. He is about to defend and was expecting for him to attack. Strangely, he supposes to attack him and found out no one is nearby to him as he saw Shiki stood still there.

"You're dancing, aren't ya?" said Shiki as he still smiles at him.

"Then how did you do this? I'm pretty sure you were very close to me."

"Then how close am I?" said Shiki as he walks toward to him before there were more than 5 persons were going on the different direction while Tatsumi witnesses their fight.

"What...the hell is he?" said Tatsumi, trying to get his own answer while he saw Shiki is walking toward to Zanku as if he is going to attack him while Zanku looks around to defend by himself.

"Tatsumi, you're here." said Akame as she found Tatsumi sat on the ground before noticing them, "When did Shiki get here?"

"I...I don't know how did he get here. I never notice he was there until he was nearby to him." said Tatsumi as Shiki starts to attack him before Zanku was able to move back before he felt his right cheek was being scratched by a little.

"Damn...you're damn good. But I have a question about your eyes...you have Teigu in your eyes?"

"...No. it's just special eyes. I'll tell you once you'll die real soon. You're welcome to try it."

He starts to scream and rushing toward him while Shiki makes his stance before starting to preparing his counterattack against him.

Zanku is about to aim his neck before Shiki ducks as he slices Zanku's sword as if he cuts it like paper.

"You cut my knife and I still got one more left! JUST LET ME CUT YOUR NECK!" While he still had his sword flailing around while Shiki easily avoids his attack.

"Boringggggg...All is you're dancing just like that. Then I'll show you the real way." He puts his knife in his pocket as he put his fists, "Then let's get it done, shall we?"

While Tatsumi and Akame watch them as Akame comments, "His moments is like a true assassin to me, but he is very fast than what we were unable to see his movement."

"Like Shiki said this before. He is very well trained as an assassin. But he needs our help."

She shook her head, " It seems he doesn't need his help, in fact, he knew how to deal with some people."

Shiki avoids Zanku's attack as he chops his left arm while his arm hits on the ground.

"Arrrgghhh! You bastard!" He still rages as he rushes toward to him before Shiki dodges on right before stabbing his Zanku's stomach. The next thing he still had his strength left to uncover his eyes. He reaches Shiki's blindfold before uncover it.

Shiki opens his eyes which he saw both of them were glowing as if they were like a blue jewel. The next thing that he felt his back was being chilled. He looks back and saw people were holding their heads that he killed them. They all raise their fingers, pointing at him and shouting at the same time, "Murderer! You deserve to die!"

Zanku tried to run but his legs were stuck before numerous hands caught him as they drag him down before starts to scream, "Help! Please give me mercy!"

In reality, Shiki watch's him laying on the floor and starts being chock by himself and screaming at the same time. He notices that he had Zanku's blood was dripping on the ground as he licks his blood.

"It taste...bitter. You should've never take my blindfold away from me." He retrieves his Martin of Shroud as he wraps his head to cover his eyes and tied it a bit.

"Impossible...not a single blow to kill him. What in the world is he?" Said Akame as she grips her Murasame. She doesn't know if she is willing to fight against Shiki which it is impossible for her to win.

"Enjoying the show, didn't you?" Said Shiki as he smiles at them while Len in her human form is sitting on the rooftop, watching them.

"Mmmm...I really want sweet."

* * *

 **Author's notes: Here goes for nothing, but being laze around to play my ideas, playing Warframe all long day, Frostpunk and Apex Legends (Hey! You're a damn freeloader!)**

 **And now I'm traveling with my family to spend my own free time and now I decide to write it on my cellphone which I knew there were lots of typos or spelling mistakes. Please let me know if you find any mistake that I made and I'll be going home soon as I'll get it back as usual.**

 **And speaking of this...not sure what to put this up because I've been trying to put some small reference from Fate and Kara no Kyoukia in order to fit it but I'm not sure how it works for me as well. Except Melty Blood is ok (Dammit Nasu!).**

 **Anyway have a nice/evening and I hope you have a good time to read and write some criticism.**


End file.
